Harry Potter
by Sarah M
Summary: ( U'll just have to read to see!)


It was early morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, nearly time for headmaster Dumbledores big announcement. Ron Weasley woke up with only minutes to spare to enter the great hall. He rushed towards his best friend, Harry Potter. Harry was still sleeping, and from what Ron could see he was sleeping like a baby. "Harry, Harry, wake up! Were going to be late. Dumbledore has an announcement and he wants the whole school there!"  
  
Harry arose sleepily to Ron's yelling. " Ron, Dumbledore is not making an announcement today. If he were Professor McGonagall would have told us."  
  
" She did Harry," said Ron. "She told us during the Quidditch game yesterday!"  
  
" Ron! Why didn't you tell this to me yesterday?"  
  
Ron replied,"Well you were busy playing quidditch and busy celebrating to a great victory against Slytherin. So I thought I could tell you this morning but I woke up kind of late."  
  
Harry was not very happy with Ron. He had tons of things he could say to Ron but he hurried to get himself dressed instead. Then he and Ron left the dormitories and went to meet their other best friend, Hermione Granger.  
  
  
  
As they entered into the common room they saw Hermione sitting in a large comfy chair. She was furious with them, " Where have you guys been? We're going to get in trouble if we're late you know."  
  
Harry looked at Ron, " You can thank him for that! He didn't tell me we were to be at the great hall early for Dumbledore's announcement!"  
  
Ron looked back at Harry and said, " Sorry but I couldn't stop you from celebrating especially since you knocked Malfoy off his broom and helped us win the quidditch game by catching the golden snitch. Well we best be off now or else we will be late."  
  
The three of them left the common room and took their usual route to the great hall. They passed Cho Chang, Harry's crush. She winked at him, Harry smiled back. They also passed by Peeves the poltergeist who was tormenting the first years as usual. "It's okay ickle firsties Peeves won't hurt you," Peeves said and he began to giggle. The first years were running away scared. They were so scared they were running in the opposite direction of the great hall until the bloody baron was chasing Peeves so he would know how it feels. They came across Hannah Abbott, a Huffelpuff in their year who was also heading towards the great hall. They passed a ton of different people before they got to the great hall. Hogwarts was a large school with many students.  
  
They hurried into the great hall. They each took a seat at the Griffindor table close to Ron's older brothers Fred and George. Ron sat beside Harry like he always did. Hermione always sat in front of them. She usually sat beside Ginny Weasley Ron's younger sister.  
  
Ginny was the only girl Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had. They had seven children in all. They all had red hair and freckles. They had Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Almost every summer Harry would go stay at the Burrow until it was time for them to leave for school on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Harry looked around the great hall. It was very grand. Harry couldn't help noticing the house banners at the back of the hall. They only put them up on special occasions. The hall was decorated for something! Were they having a guest? Only time would tell.  
  
Professor Lupin was back to teach Defense against the Dark Arts this year. Harry was happy. He waved to Professor Lupin who was sitting at the teacher table at the front of the hall. Professor Lupin smiled and waved back.  
  
  
  
" May have your attention for a moment please. There is an important announcement I would like to make!" Harry recognized that voice immediately. It was Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts. He had begun to make the announcement. People were still talking! Mostly the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle never listened to what Dumbledore had to say they didn't believe it was THAT important and they knew Dumbledore always had the same speech all the time.  
  
" First I'd like everyone to remember our brave and courageous student Cedric Diggory who died last year in the Twizard Tournament." Harry shuttered at the thought of what happened last year. It was horrible. The bad memories kept going on inside his head. It was like a bad dream but it was real, too real. Lord Voldemort and the death eaters had tried to kill him but they didn't succeed but they killed Cedric. They turned the Twizard cup into a port key with inside help. He didn't want to think about it anymore.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "I hope everyone had an enjoyable night. It has come to my attention that some students have been blowing up toilet seats in the third floor bathrooms and sending them as gifts. So after breakfast will Fred and George Weasley report to my office we need to have a little talk!" The whole school was laughing really loud.  
  
Fred and George started giggling until he said for them to report to the office. They looked at each other and said, " uh oh!"  
  
Fred whispered to George, " We're in big trouble in mum finds out."  
  
George whispered back, " I know, but it was worth it!" Then they both started to laugh again.  
  
Dumbledore then cleared his throat and the laughing stopped. He then said, "It is an honor to have the privilege to tell you about what the Ministry of Magic has planned for five intelligent Hogwarts students this year!"  
  
The whole school froze. Everyone was fully attentive at this point! Last time the Dumbledore made an announcement that included the Ministry of Magic was when they said that the Twizard Tournament was going to be held at Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore continued, " Five wonderful Hogwarts students chosen by the teaching staff, will be attending three months of special magical training with some of the students from Durmstrang, Beauxbaton, and the newest wizarding school Deckerwood."  
  
Hermione blurted out, " Deckerwood? How come I've never heard of it? I read all the new books for nothing? It's preposterous! "  
  
" Miss Granger, calm yourself immediately! The reason you haven't heard of it is because not everything is in books!" McGonagall yelled at Hermione. She was upset by Hermione's outburst making the Gryffindor's look like fools. Gryffiondor was McGonngall's house after all. She wanted her students to me known as mature and intelligent and not rude and stuck up. And the way the students acted would reflect on her.  
  
The whole school began to laugh at Hermione. Harry and Ron tried their best not to laugh but they couldn't help it. Professor McGonagall told Hermione off. That was something everyone had wanted to do for years.  
  
" Thank you Minerva!" Dumbledore then continued with his announcement. " The students have been selected already. There were a lot of people to choose from but I think the teachers made an excellent decision! If I have called out your name please follow Magius toward the back room"  
  
Harry looked towards last seat at the staff table. He hadn't noticed Magius before. Who could he be? Why was he here? All these questions were flowing through Harry's head all at once. Harry noticed a big resemblance between Magius and Dumbledore. But Magius looked older and wiser. Harry found that rather odd.  
  
Harry was just as excited as the rest of the school, they all wanted to hear who the lucky people were. The room was very silent and very still. Dumbledore began to announce the first two people. " The first two lucky people are… Cho Chang, and Draco Malfoy!"  
  
The Ravenclaws and Slytherin's were cheering! Draco Malfoy glared at Harry as he walked over to Magius and stood behind Cho. Ron began to complain, " Draco Malfoy? Dumbledore must be joking. Well we all know which teacher chose him. I bet Dumbledore's happy Draco isn't going to be here for the next three months. He's such a suck up to Snape!"  
  
" It's okay Ron. At least we won't have to deal with him!" Harry replied. Harry knew he made Ron feel a bit better because Ron's facial expression changed! He was grinning now!  
  
Harry didn't show it but he was mad inside. Draco and Cho together. He didn't like that at all. He wished someone would choose him. There were three spots left. Dumbeldore then announced the next two students, " They next two students are… Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley!"  
  
All the Griffindor's were cheering. All except Harry. He was furious now. He's two best friends, gone for three months without him. "How could that be?" he thought. " I am Harry Potter! The famous wizard Harry Potter!" Then he gave Hermione and Ron a clap! They were his best friends. He shouldn't be mad at them. The teachers chose who went!  
  
As Hermione and Ron lined up behind Draco and Cho, Draco whispered to Cho, " Weasley and Granger would make the perfect match! A mud-blood and a sissy always make a good pair. My father says that if they insult me he'll put a curse on their family's."  
  
Cho whispered back, " Draco! Shut up! Your father can't do anything without messing it up so you better watch what you say!" Draco glared at Cho. Cho glared at him back.  
  
" Now the last pupil is… Harry Potter!" Dumbledore was happy for Harry. Harry was happy too, he was relived that he would be going with his friends.  
  
When Harry walked up to line up people were booing! The Gryffindors were cheering as loud as they could to try to drown the sound of the booing. Everyone wanted to go and Harry seemed to get to do everything fun around Hogwarts. Harry stood behind Ron and Magius lead them into the room behind the staff table. Dumbledore followed too, he was behind Harry.  
  
They all entered the room behind the staff table. It was dark, it was cold, and it was filled with spell books. There were no lights in the room. When everyone entered Dumbledore and Magius looked at each other, " Lumos," they said. A beam of light flickered from the ends of their wands.  
  
" I know you all must be wondering who I am," said Magius. " I am Magius Dumbledore. Your headmasters older brother. I was asked by the Minister of Magic to be your head master for the next three months. Then you will return to Hogwarts for the rest of your term."  
  
"Are you going explain what's going to happen?" asked Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore replied, " Later on tonight Magius will take you students to another school. Some specially chosen teachers who know a lot about the magical world will teach you. You will be staying there for the next three months and then you will return for the remainder of the term. The school you are staying at is brand new and was built especially for you. It's a lot smaller than Hogwarts because you are in total twenty students. Did I leave anything out Magius? "  
  
" No, nothing at all. Everything else will be explained when we arrive!" Magius replied. " You best go back to breakfast and then go pack your things."  
  
Everyone walked out of the room and then Dumbledore took out his wand and whispered, "Nox," and the little light from his wand disappeared. 


End file.
